


Descendant

by CaptainBrieOnToast



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Magical Realism, Bad Boy Dean, Dean is Bad at Feelings, Deviant Dean Winchester, High School, Human Castiel, Love Potion/Spell, M/M, Magical Realism, disney's descendants - Freeform, ish
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-16 06:04:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4613982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainBrieOnToast/pseuds/CaptainBrieOnToast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>People have only ever expected bad things from Dean.<br/>No surprise there, as the son of Cain, one of the most evil men in history it's only to be expected that his son would be just as horrible as him, and Dean really didn't mind. He loved the evil reputation he had. It chilled him to the bone to think that casting one look at any normal person had them screaming in fear.<br/>All up until he is admitted into a public school, where everyone but the most highly regarded boy in the world there hates his guts.<br/>And Dean genuinally never thought it could be possible but as he gets to know Castiel, he wonders if maybe there is something inside him that is good and only wants to love.<br/>(Based off of Disney's Descendants)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Descendant

"It isn't fair!" The raven haired boy exclaimed, storming down the hall after his father with rage in his eyes, and wings flared out behind his back. "They don't do anything wrong!"

"They are the children-" His father started to protest, walking rapidly down the hall. Castiel reached forward, grabbing his shoulder and pulling him harshly towards him. Blue eyes peered into brown ones and then Castiel spoke, completely cutting his father off.

"Exactly, they are the  _children_  of horrible people. The children father. They did not do anything wrong at all!" He argued angrily. "Why punish them? They haven't done anything!"

"But they could do something wrong!" His father snapped back. "And I will not let any of them come to my school, and into my kingdom to ruin all of my hard work."

Castiel growled, glaring angrily at his father.

"You are so selfish," he growled his voice low and menacing. "You don't even think about the other people, the ones who are so clearly affected by who their parents are and you won't even give them a chance."

"But they are-"

Castiel looked away from his dad, glaring down at the floor.

"I swear to you, if you say that they are evil one more god damn time.." He trailed off laughing sourly. "Look  _dad_  one of these days I'm going to be your child-"

"I know and the day is approaching quickly. Soon you will be the ruler of our beautiful land," his father said. The man's expression lightened considerably and he even smiled. "And I couldn't be prouder of you."

"Then, why won't you trust me?" Castiel growled. "I know what I'm doing."

"You are just a child, you couldn't pos-" But then the man cut himself off, realizing how invalid his arguement really was. Castiel gave his dad a pointed look and the man looked away so that all Castiel could see was his curly brown hair.

"Okay, fine," he muttered. "Here, I'll... I'll make a deal with you."

Castiel allowed himself to feel surprised, but he nodded eagerly.

"Anything," he replied.

"I will consider letting a select few of the children come and try going to school here. But you are in charge of them. Every single one of them. If I allow more then one to come."

Castiel smiled gratefully.

"Of course father. Thank you," he said sighing happily. "I've already chosen the one I would like to come."

Castiel's father, Chuck, or God as some people like to refer to him as gave Castiel a small frown.

"Only one?" He asked. Castiel looked down at his feet.

"I am not sure you'll want more in one at school once you hear who I would like to come," he answered honestly. Chuck looked at him suspiciously.

"Who?"

"The son of Cain. Dean Winchester," Castiel replied slowly.

At that, his father took one step back.

"The s-son of-"

And fell unconcious.

* * *

Dean Winchester, wasn't such a terrible kid, unlike popular belief.

Really, what was so bad about liking to watch the color drain from people's faces once they realized who Dean was, or to enjoy the cries of pain people liked to make when being hurt, or the beautiful look of pain and fear when Dean got close enough to a person that they could see his eyes.

Really it isn't so bad, if people would just forget their silly beliefs. Why is it so bad to hurt someone? Why is it so bad to like doing things that aren't necessarily good?

Things such as that are honestly such conformists ideas.

Dean liked to hurt people, he liked to hurt people. A lot.

What's so bad about that?

Dean pressed the girl he was with up against the wall, grinning.

"What brings you to my part of town?" He asked, his voice low. The girl didn't even look a little nervous, she had a large smile on her face and her blue eyes were twinkled with mischeif.

"You do," she replied. She flicked her head back a bit, causing her dark brown hair to shift. Dean eyed her curiously.

"Most people scream at the simple mention of my name," he commented dryly, thrusting his hips against hers lightly. She gasped softly and her fingers wrapped around Dean's biceps.

"I didn't," she commented. Dean nodded, smiling softly. He leaned forward and brushed his lips against her ear.

"Then you want something. What's your name?"

The girl gasped again and shut her eyes tightly.

Dean could smell the fear on her.

"Marrissa," she muttered, she opened her eyes and they were so beautiful. So wide and  _afraid_.

"What do you want Marrissa?" Dean asked, his voice low. He allowed himself to grin lazily, and he peered down at the brave soul who dared to come anywhere near him.

"I w-wanted you," she admitted her voice above a whisper. "B-But I was stupid. Shouldn't have come."

She looked away from Dean.

"I should go.."

Dean ignored her regrets, and pressed his knee inbetween her legs. She gasped.

"I can smell your fear baby, and let me just say your brave for ever daring to come here," Dean commented. "You get turned on by the bad guys?"

Marrissa began to shake in fear, and she shut her eyes again.

"I-I should g-go," she stuttered, and her voice simply trembled.

It was delicious.

"You should never have come," he whispered back.

Marrissa let out a small sob and she began to shake her head furiously.

"I sh-shouldn't have c-come-" She stuttered on repeat, her eyes filling with tears.

"Dean what are you doing?"

Dean clenched his teeth.

"Nothing dad," he growled out. He gave Marrissa a roll of his eyes. "Parents.."

"Dean let the girl go," His father sighed. Dean turned around in fury.

"What the hell dad?! You get all the fun it's not fair!"

His father shook his head slowly, and god did he look tired.

"Dean, she's already gone."

Dean cursed himself inwardly. He missed her exit. Rookie move.

"Dad, why the fuck did you interupt me?" Dean asked. His father, Cain, shrugged.

"Normally I wouldn't mind watching you terroize a young child but I have something important to talk to you about."

Dean nodded with a sigh.

"Okay, what is it?"

He shoved his hands in his pocket and leaned against the wall.

His father shook his head slowly and started at the ground. He was a mainly level man, despite the legends. It may have to do with his age, (which according to his long grey hair did not treat him well). but he wasn't too incredibly into killing and messing with people anymore.

"You won't believe this.."

* * *

Castiel stood in front of his entire school, his fingers nervously twitching by his side.

"As you all know, soon I will be more then just a student here," he started off, smiling shyly. "I do dearly hope that you will all still regard me as just a student after my coronation day."

There were some quiet mumbles from his audience, and they were all rather positive.

Castiel just hoped they would stay that way.

"I have talked to my father, and after much persuasion he as agreed to something that most of you-" All of you. "Will react badly to. I wish to inform you that starting Monday we will be recieving a new student."

At that Castiel was met with confusion.

He understood that.

A new student shouldn't be any reason for a royal decree.

"This new student will be, Dean Winchester son of Cain.."

There was silence for a second, and then ultimate chaos hit.

There was screaming and arguing, people were standing up, nearing the stage, but most everyone was angry. The people who weren't angry, were scared.

"I can see that everyone is a bit conflicted about this decesion-" Castiel was cut off by protests and he growled. "Please everyone just stop!"

Everyone froze, not used to seeing Castiel so angry.

As a future ruler, he believed it important to keep a level head while around others. An angry ruler was by far too feared to be well respected and Castiel wanted to be respected.

"I know you all would rather not go to school with him, but I believe that just because he is the son of a really bad guy doesn't mean he is a really bad guy," Castiel said into the microphone. "And all I ask is that you give this guy a chance."

There was silence, and some grumbles, and then came the chaos again.

Castiel sighed and turned around.

"I give up," he muttered. He turned back to speak into the microphone. "Look he is coming to this school no matter what, and I really just ask that you are nice to him? Thanks for coming out here, but this is happening."

Then Castiel turned around and stepped off the stage, into the hall. His father was standing there.

"So..."

"This is going to be a pain in the ass," Castiel replied softly. He shook his head a bit and turned away from his dead. "A real pain in the ass.."

* * *

"No!" Dean screamed. "Not on my fucking life."

Cain rolled his eyes.

"Come on, its a golden oppurtunity for us," Cain said with a sigh. "We need to make a come back, we aren't feared like we used to be."

Cain paused with a thoughtful shrug.

"I'm not feared like I used to be."

Dean frowned at his father.

"Wait. So this is just a plan to get to the top again?" He asked, slowly he began to grin.

"Would you expect any less from me?" Cain asked.

Dean grinned back and nodded with a large smile.

"Shouldn't have doubted you dad," Dean replied with a satisfied laugh. He neared his father and clapped him on the shoulder.

"But you are going to have to go to that school," Cain said slowly. Dean gritted his teeth, upset by the statement. There were a few things he couldn't stand in this world. That school was guarenteened to be one of them.

Dean shook his head.

"Is there any other way?" He asked. "Can't we just run in guns blazing and stuff? Blow up a bunch of people."

Cain actually rolled his eyes.

"You have to go to the school Dean."

Dean growled, this time, clenching his fists in anger.

It took him a moment, but he eveually calmed down. It wouldn't be for long. He could definetly do this.

"Okay. I'm in," Dean said. "What's the plan?"

**Author's Note:**

> I just had to. I loved Disney's Descendants, and I dearly needed an AU for Destiel.  
> Also, I will not be updating the next chapter next week, but I am not sure how regular this updates will be, I'll be honest. School starts next week so I can't guarentee anything.


End file.
